Erros
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Você esquecia-se dos seus erros para reclamar dos dele. Mas você nunca notou isso. -Ouro no I Challenge RHr no 6v-


_**Erros**_

Você tinha onze anos quando o conheceu. E você, no alto de sua sabedoria e maturidade avançadas, desdenhou dele com desprezo absoluto. Você o odiou, odiou suas atitudes irresponsáveis, odiou suas vestes amarrotadas, odiou seu nariz sujo.

Ele era feito de falhas e você não admitia falhas. Não admitia erros. Você os odiava e por isso odiou Ron Weasley. Com todas as suas forças, sentia raiva de cada gesto daquele garoto imaturo e errado.

E você o corrigia. Reclamava de cada erro dele, dele próprio, com uma freqüência enorme. Mas ele retrucava e você reclamava ainda mais. Brigas pareciam ser a base da relação de vocês dois, e de fato eram.

Você esquecia-se dos seus erros para reclamar dos dele. Mas você nunca notou isso.

_**X**_

- Meus parabéns, Srta. Granger. – disse o professor Flitwick, sorrindo e entregando o trabalho com a nota máxima na mesa.

Você sorriu também, a face corada de orgulho. Não havia erro algum em você, você era brilhante e você se esforçava para isso. Erros eram inúteis e rapidamente deveriam ser descartados. Você não gostava deles e não os tinha. Nenhum erro em Hermione Granger, você sabia, e sorriu ao pensar nisso. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma.

Você olhou para Ron Weasley naquele momento, e fez uma careta ao notar o trabalho mal feito dele. Irritada, caminhou até a mesa dele e procurou mostrar-lhe o certo, recebendo respostas grosseiras como ele próprio. Mas você apenas retrucou de volta, enquanto mostrava a ele como o trabalho **realmente **deveria ter sido feito.

Na mesa, sua nota máxima jazia esquecida e abandonada. Você colocou-a de forma ríspida em sua mochila quando voltou, antes de sair com Harry e Ron, amassando-a. Mas você nunca notou isso.

_**X**_

Se alguém lhe dissesse que você faria seus melhores amigos, graças a um trasgo, você certamente chamaria a pessoa de louca.

E, se essa mesma pessoa lhe dissesse que você _mentiria para uma professora_ por causa deles, você _teria certeza_ de que ela tinha algum problema.

Mas essa pessoa estaria certa. E você odiava errar.

_**X**_

E então veio a Guerra.

Você tinha certeza de que, se escrevesse sobre ela algum dia, usaria a letra maiúscula. Como um nome próprio, e você acreditava que era. Um nome. Uma pessoa. Um ser humano, como você e os que morriam e viviam ao seu redor.

Você a temia.

Uma Guerra era feita de erros. Você os odiava, um por um, mas temia ser alcançada por eles. Era inconsciente e você não podia evitar. Tentava corrigi-los, quase desesperadamente, mas eram erros demais e alguns erros não tinham solução. Você aprendeu isso.

Você viu seus pais esquecerem-se da filha e viu que os olhos deles nunca pareceram tão brilhantes. Você viu o seu melhor amigo evitar encará-la. Você viu a fome e a idéia – que aos poucos se tornava cada vez mais palpável – de que você _não tinha_ idéias. E nem Harry. E nem ele.

E então, você viu as brigas.

E não eram as _suas_ brigas.

Você passou a temer as brigas, passou a tentar evitá-las, mas você não podia impedi-las por completo. Ele estava errado e você sabia, você sabia, você sabia, mas não conseguia aceitar. O seu melhor amigo não te olhava e ele te odiava.

A primeira mancha em seu cobertor foi à noite, em silêncio, com uma pequena lágrima que escorreu e caiu. Você logo tratou de limpá-la, temendo ser descoberta, e o pensamento do que ele faria se descobrisse te fez derramar _outra _lágrima. E outra. E mais uma.

E de repente eram soluços abafados, as lágrimas escorrendo sem que você pudesse conter, porque você não podia conter _nada_, não podia limpar _nada_, porque aquelas manchas eram erros e a Guerra era erros e ele era feito de erros. Um erro de cada vez, escorrendo pelo seu rosto e caindo no seu cobertor e formando uma mancha _rápido demais_. Rápido demais para que você limpasse-as. As suas mãos não se mexiam e as da Guerra não queriam te ajudar.

As mãos da Guerra gostavam mais de machucá-la, cravar os dedos em sua pele para fazê-la errar mais. Contaminá-la com seus erros. Fazê-la parte de si.

E ela era mais esperta do que você, porque conseguiu.

Você passou a errar todas as noites. As lágrimas escorrendo e as manchas se formando. E as brigas, aquelas brigas ecoando na sua mente, e a falta das vozes de Harry e Ron rindo e fazendo comentários.

Você fez também uma escolha errada.

Ele odiou essa escolha. Ele esperou que você ficasse ao lado dele, mas você tinha que corrigir os erros e ele era feito de erros e você temia erros. Esperou que ele aceitasse, que acatasse emburrado e reconhecesse que você estava certa.

Como ele sempre fazia. Mas ele não fez.

E a Guerra passou a ter as mãos de Ronald Weasley.

_**X**_

As mãos de Ronald Weasley.

Você aprendeu a tentar decorá-las, sempre se perdendo no número de sardas que se misturavam. Uma mancha, duas manchas, três manchas, quatro manchas e será que você tinha contado aquela? E aquela? E você começava a contar de novo e você nunca terminava.

Você ficava irritada, sempre ficava, mas era teimosa. E você não reparou quando essa teimosia se tornou uma simples vontade. De observar as mãos dele. Os dedos longos, a pele clara, e aquelas manchas. As sardas, o que você mais olhava, associava-as às manchas e aos erros e a ele. Mas foi só na Guerra que você passou a associá-las a lágrimas. Às _suas _lágrimas.

Você tremia, você derramava lágrimas e a Guerra vinha recebê-las entre os dedos, sorrindo. Os dedos de Ron e as suas lágrimas, misturando-se as sardas dele, a Guerra apertando-as entre as palmas até que não restasse mais nada. Mas sempre restavam as manchas dele. Os erros dele.

E foi quando ele voltou que você passou a tocá-los.

Na maioria das vezes quando ele estava dormindo, mas tinha horas em que ele percebia. E deixava-a com um leve rubor no rosto, desviando o olhar. E você passava os dedos pelas sardas, pelas manchas, pelas mãos. E elas deixavam de ser da Guerra e voltavam a ser dele. De Ron.

Os erros dele sempre pareceram mais belos que os seus acertos.

_**X**_

Você o viu, semanas depois da morte do irmão, e não parecia ele.

Ele tinha uma flor nas mãos e não era uma flor comum. Não tinham pétalas nas mãos dele e ela estava perfeita. E o olhar dele estava turvo e não olhava para a flor. Azul atravessava vermelho e o fazia transparente. Puro, branco. Perfeito, como ele nunca foi.

E você teve medo. Você teve medo e você teve vontade de chorar, porque você nunca o tinha visto daquela forma. Porque naquele momento ele não tinha erros, ele era nobre e ele sofria e você percebeu que Ron era vazio sem os erros. Quase tão vazio quanto a flor que ele tinha em mãos. Transparente.

Você se aproximou e ele não te encarou. Ele olhou pra flor e a flor era branca e pura em vez de vermelha e sem pétalas. Mas você corrigiu a perfeição da flor. Você tirou a flor das mãos dele e arrancou uma pétala.

Você arrancou a pétala e a jogou no chão, próxima de vocês. Ron não disse nada e te olhou. E você arrancou mais uma e Ron observou você arrancando-a, tirando a perfeição e jogando as pétalas brancas na grama verde.

Ron pegou a flor das suas mãos e arrancou uma pétala também. Ele jogou-a no chão e pisou-a, pisou-a, pisou-a várias vezes com os pés descalços. Você arrancou mais uma e jogou-a.

E Ron tirou-lhe a flor das mãos mais uma vez, e arrancou todas as pétalas restantes, uma a uma. Ele tinha os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas e pisou-as uma a uma junto com as pétalas. Elas também eram transparentes.

Ron apoiou a cabeça nas mãos por um segundo e sorriu ligeiramente; um sorriso pequeno e triste. Imperfeito e errado, como ele.

Ele te encarou com o sorriso e você sorriu de volta. E você descobriu que gostava de errar.

_**X**_

Havia sempre brigas. Brigas, discussões, réplicas freqüentes aos comentários do outro. Havia os dedos dele entrelaçados aos seus, havia o silêncio enquanto as folhas se mexiam com o vento. Havia o olhar dele e o seu olhar, havia azul e castanho. Havia cabelos ruivos em que você passava as mãos. Você passava e havia o riso constrangido dele que te fazia corar.

Havia aqueles momentos rápidos em que vocês se encaravam e você se perdia no olhar dele. E aquela sensação – sempre passageira – de que, se não houvesse mais nada, não importava.

_**X**_

Ele passou as mãos pela sua pele e você fechou os olhos. Podia senti-lo. O toque, os lábios, as mãos. O calor. E você nunca pensou que ser errada fosse tão bom.

_**X**_

Você passou a vê-la em seus sonhos. Você a via, via as mãos dela e os olhos dela e os olhos dela eram os olhos dele. Via os dedinhos dela se segurando nos seus ombros. Via a voz dela balbuciando para te chamar, para chamar Ron, para chamar alguém. Você a chamou de Rose porque sonhou que ela tinha uma flor. E que as sardas das mãos dela se misturavam à flor do mesmo jeito que as dele.

E quando ela veio, você viu que ela era cheia de erros. E, sem perceber, você a amou por isso, porque aqueles eram os erros dela e os erros dele. Com um toque de você.

_**X**_

- Mamãe, mamãe, olha só isso.

Ela corria pela casa, rindo, as mãos pequenas abertas, e pulava do segundo andar, sorrindo. Você gritava, você sempre gritava, mas ela flutuava e flutuava até embaixo e Ron ria.

Ela gostava de errar, também. Gostava de ir até onde poderia, de rir das suas reclamações e de errar até onde conseguisse. E ela errava até mais do que ele. De propósito, para você corrigi-la.

Você a amava.

_**X**_

Ele fez uma careta.

- Está lendo de novo?

Você encarou-o.

- Algum problema_?-_ E ele revirou os olhos.

- Nada, só o fato de que vou ensinar a Rose a voar e achei que você iria querer saber. - Isso a despertou.

- _Como?!_ Ela só tem dez anos! É cedo demais, Ron!

- Besteira! – ele disse, puxando-a pelo pulso. – Eu voei quando tinha uns cinco anos, na primeira vez.

E então ela apareceu.

As calças surradas e com alguns rasgos que você não tivera tempo de arrumar. A camisa vermelha e os cabelos castanhos caindo nos ombros. E o sorriso. Ela sempre sorria.

- Por favor, mamãe!

- É, Hermione. – ele riu. – Deixe! Ela não vai se machucar, eu prometo.

Você revirou os olhos antes de aceitar, relutante. Mas havia um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Ronald Weasley. A maior das suas imperfeições.

_**X**_

**N/A: **Essa coisinha eu escrevi a um tempão e, incrivelmente, faturou o primeiro lugar no I Challenge RHr do Seis Vassouras. Agradecimentos à Bety, pelo lindo chal, e à Abracadabra, pela betagem.


End file.
